


Trick of the Trade

by morlawny



Series: otp: the magician & his assistant [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time for Everything Fest, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morlawny/pseuds/morlawny
Summary: literally just some good old fashioned smut with my fave rdr2 rarepair. first smut drabble i've written in a long while.go easy on me. this is a prompt fill from my tumblr, which is @morlawny.





	Trick of the Trade

They were far enough away from camp that no one could hear them, but there was cause for concern; anyone on patrol could walk by at any time and hear them, but Arthur couldn't bring himself to care. Not when Trelawny's fingers were snaking up his body and leaving small red marks in their wake.

Arthur's breath hitched as Josiah's lips found their way to his neck. He offered it willingly, tilting his head to the side and shuddering when he felt tiny stings where Josiah's teeth made contact.

"You seem to know what you're doin'," the cowboy observed, his southern drawl thick and low as he spoke.

Josiah placed one last kiss on Arthur's collarbone before pulling back far enough to take in the man's naked torso, then smiled.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of, dear boy."

The words sent a shudder down Arthur's spine, and his body grew even warmer with the intent behind them.

"Why dontcha enlighten me then?" His voice deepened a little more as the lust began to seep further into his body.

The way Josiah was acting now was nothing like Arthur expected. He was always so proper... It was a genuine surprise to see him like this.

Josiah's eyes darkened with a lustful hunger and he obliged Arthur's request, removing his shirt to match Arthur. The wagon they were both in creaked a bit as they shifted positions, and Arthur let out a breathy sigh as Josiah's hand brushed over the very obvious bulge in his trousers.

"It ain't wise to tease me, ya know," Arthur warned, giving him a mock glare. Josiah smirked wryly while his hands found their way to the waistband of Arthur's trousers.

"Oh, dear boy. I wouldn't dream of it."

The Englishman gave him a wink before yanking the trousers down and pulling them swiftly off of the man's legs.

A soft red flushed Arthur's face when Josiah released his cock from the confines of his trousers, and his own twitched eagerly with the thought of what was about to happen. The Englishman was surprisingly well endowed, and for a split second, Arthur wanted so badly to wrap his mouth around it and proceed to make Josiah a puddle of a man.

Instead, he turned his body to face away from Josiah, careful not to make the wagon creak too much. He got on his hands and knees and waited eagerly for the other man's slick fingers, arching his back just slightly.

Josiah's breath caught at the beautiful scene before him. He reached up with one hand and squeezed the swell of Arthur's ass gently, taking a deep breath.

"You are simply outstanding," he breathed, moving a little closer as he started to prepare the fingers on his other hand. He opened the vial and poured a generous amount of liquid on them, then quickly rubbed a bit around the opening of Arthur's hole.

Arthur started slightly at the feeling, not expecting the lubrication to be so cold.

"Jesus-" he grunted, only for his mouth to drop as Josiah inserted two long fingers inside of him. The cold quickly turned to warmth, and he let out a soft moan as the fingers started to slowly work him open.

The sensation wasn't a new one; Arthur had fingered himself plenty of times in the past. Trelawny's fingers did feel different, though, and for some reason, it felt better. Arthur started to move back rhythmically against Josiah's fingers, biting his lower lip to keep from making too much noise.

Josiah removed his fingers once he felt Arthur was comfortable, and lathered a bit of the lubrication onto his cock, while his other hand planted itself firmly on Arthur's ass, squeezing it gently.

"Ready, love?" he asked gently, and Arthur nodded in response, his body hot from anticipation and sheer lust.

Josiah leaned down to place a soft kiss between Arthur's shoulder blades before pushing inside of him, burying himself to the hilt with a breathless moan.

"Dear Lord-" he gasped, digging his fingers into Arthur's hips. 

Arthur couldn't even speak. It was a bit painful at first, since he had only used his fingers for the most part before this. His mouth hung open as pleasure suddenly pulsed through his entire being, and he found himself wanting more... so much more.

Josiah started to thrust back and forth, creating a steady rhythm and causing Arthur's body to shudder from the sensation of his prostate being brushed by the man's cock.

A deep moan escaped him as Josiah buried himself again and leaned forward, keeping Arthur's prostate stimulated.

"You are so stunning, Arthur," the Englishman murmured, and the brunette flushed sheepishly, too overcome with pleasure to give a proper response.

Josiah started to thrust again, keeping his hands on Arthur's waist to anchor himself. Arthur began to match the other man's movements, pushing back in time with each thrust and panting as the tip of Josiah's cock brushed against his prostate every single time.

Arthur had never felt this sort of pleasure before. Not with another man, and definitely not with himself. He wanted so badly to cry out Josiah's name and let him know exactly how he felt, but he knew they would he caught if he did. He resorted to biting his wrist to keep his mouth shut, instead.

A few moments later, Josiah began to tense up as he neared his climax.

"A-Arthur-" the Englishman gasped as he gave a few final thrusts and then anchored himself inside the other man as his orgasm ripped through his body. He leaned his body forward to press his torso against Arthur's back, panting heavily.

And Arthur was right there with him. He stroked himself through his own climax, unable to keep himself from moaning.

"Josiah..." Was all he was able to get out as he rode wave after wave of pleasure. The weight against his back felt so... right. So comforting and familiar. He never wanted that feeling to end.

They both collapsed in a panting mess on their backs, eyes closed as they tried to steady their breathing.

"You sure as hell know what you're doin'," Arthur said, his voice low, and his southern drawl thick. Josiah smirked and looked over at him.

"Trick of the trade, I suppose. I'm a people pleaser, what can I say?" He gave a shrug and Arthur chuckled, giving him a mischievous look.

"Well, I hope you're ready for round two... cause I ain't goin' easy on you."


End file.
